The Rebellion
by thisiscorinth
Summary: I know theres a lot of these but read! The Titans attacked early, and now chaos is normal. The mist has been destroyed and no one see's the end of the war coming, until the warriors come. Sorry if the summaries bad! I just randomly rated.
1. Chapter 1

**THE REBELLION**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PERCY POV**

"Percy run, hurry!" Mom called. I sped up my pace, working hard to keep up with my mom. After around 5 minutes of this running we saw the border. I smiled. We were going to make it! But that hope was plunged away when a warning arrow was shot right in front of my mom, they had come.

Okay, maybe I should explain this better, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm 10. Me and my mom are trying to get to New York, home of the gods-yes, thats right the Gods. We are currently running away from the Titans, who just shot the warning shot at me. See, the Titans attacked the Gods and they also attacked mortal cities.

At first, people thought of them as an army of normal people, but then the Titans destroyed The Mist, which kept mortals,or normal people, from seeing the Gods. Mortals joined the gods for the most part, but a few joined the all happened around 2 years ago, and everyone who isn't allied with the Titans is running for New York.

You might be wondering, why didn't you run right when the fighting started? Well, first off the fighting looked like it was about to go to New York. Second the fight kept changing direction. At first-in the first 1 and half years- it looked like the OLympians were going to win the fight, but then the Titans started to win and thats when we started running from our home in Illinois. **(****I JUST TOOK A RANDOM STATE)**

Another arrow whizzed past us and we started running faster. We were so close. Then my mom just stopped.

"Percy we're not going to make it if we keep running, but I may be able to stall them. You _must_ get in New York." She said gravely.

"I can't just leave you!" I exclaimed.

"Percy please, you must now go!" She said. Mom handed me a sheet of paper that was rolled up with something in it and I put it in my jean pocket and pulled my slightly torn blue shirt over it.I ran off, seeing no point in arguing with her. I bolted towards the border and was just about to cross the border when a horse rider came up behind me and picked me up by my shirt collar.**(IS ANYONE ELSE REMINDED OF INDIANS?...NO?...) **

I thrashed, kicking, punching, writhing everything I could think of, even biting his hand.

I heard him cry out when he was bit, and grunt multiple times when he was hit, even the horse seemed to catch a few of my blows and whinnied and reared a few times. I never stopped my blows, even when he stopped moving. When he put me down, I tensed my legs, about to run. My captor chuckled

"I wouldn't do that." He said in a deep voice. For the first time I looked up at him and almost did a spit take. It was a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar over his lip-it was the unmistakable Luke Castilian, leader of The Rogues. You might be wondering who are the rogues?You see, there is a part of Kronos's army, their called The Rogues. This part of the army consists of Demi-gods who had turned against the Gods.

It was only surprising because as a leader of an important part of the Titan army, Luke only did important missions. Luke must have seen my surprised expression , 'cause he chuckled.

"Yes, I _was _going to recruit you, but with your actions, I have a feeling I know your answer." He said. Now I was worried, what would they do with me.

"Oh don't be worried, we're not going to hurt you." Luke said. I practically sighed in relief.

"Now are you going to struggle if we continue or will you go in peace and we won't fight." Luke was now kneeling so he was my height. I thought for a bit before deciding there would be no point. I shook my head. LUke smiled and picked me up and put me on the horse, which was much better than being carried by the collar. WE rode until we reached the next city-Libya. Not the greek Libya, but New Libya, where Trenton New Jersey was.

This was almost as bad as joining the Titans army. You see, all the cities the Titans rule are watched over by either a Titan or very trusted adviser of the Titans. Libya was watched over by Antaeus, who made temples from the skulls of people he beat in battle. In greek times, they were for his father, Poseidon, but now they were for all the Titans.

We entered the city and people stared at us some with pity towards me or fear and respect to Luke. It was really unnerving for me, who was used to staying in the shadows, but Luke seemed indifferent. We eventually entered what looked like a castle from Medieval times. Once we entered Luke got off the horse so I followed suit and slid off the horse.

I'm pretty sure I did it wrong, because my butt **(ADMIT IT, YOU LAUGHED =D )** hurt. But I didn't want to show that to Luke so I walked on, as casually as I could, considering my Butt **(****YOU LAUGHED AGAIN) **hurt and my legs were finally cramping from all my running. I followed Luke until we reached a set of wooden double doors that rounded off at the top.

"Sit." He commanded, pointing towards a small, white bench in front of the doors. I sat down and considered opening the paper and reading it, but didn't want to take my chances. So I did the next best thing:I eavesdropped. I know, I know its rude, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. It took me a bit to hear what they were saying

"...job for the boy."This was Luke

"What is it?"Antaeus

"A gladiator."

"A gladiator?" Antaeus was really surprised. I assume Luke nodded

"Fine, but I won't train a 10 year old."

"You don't need to. I bet some practice with other gladiators will be enough."

"You really believe in him." Antaeus commented

"Yeah, you would too, if you had been the one to get him."

"What...?" Antaeus was just as confused

"He was really" Luke started then whispered the rest. **HAHA TROLLING YOU! **

"Fine." Antaeus seemed a bit estranged but he continued

"Boy, get in here!" He yelled. I opened one of the doors and walked through the sight of Antaeus was a bit...different. He had black eyes, brown hair and was 15 feet tall. You now see what I mean.

"He's a bit of a runt." Was the first thing Antaeus said. Thanks Antaeus. That folks was sarcasm.

"He'll be faster cause of it." Luke piped in. Thank you Luke! If he wasn't against the Olympians, I'd like him. I stood there silently, having no clue what to do. Antaeus stepped closer to me and it took all my strength not to step back or wrinkle my nose. He smelled! Antaeus sized me up.

"Luke, I'll do as you suggest, but if he doesn't make it, the blames on you."

"Boy, you will be one of my gladiators, off Luke's request. So you will fight in gladiator battles, train or help other citizens do their jobs." Antaeus listed off. I nodded my head. Antaeus looked at Luke and said Rogue motioned for me to follow him. We went into all the different hallways and he showed me wheremy room was, where the bathrooms are, where I ate, and every other place in Libya. By night time, I had already memorized the city.**  
**

I lay in my room, which I would share with the next boy around my age to come, but was currently un-occupied. I stared at the bleak grey ceiling, and wondered about my mom. I knew she wouldn't want me to worry, so I let myself relax and drift when I started dreaming, I regretted it quite soon.

_ITALICS=DREAM _ NORMAL_=THOUGHTS_

_DREAM IN 3RD PERSON THOUGHTS STILL PERCY_

_It was right where Percy and his mom were running, right next to the border. _oh no, I really don't want to see this wake up wake up! _Percy fled away from his mom, but instead of watching his flight to safety, Percy watched as his mom stood still trying to give Percy time. _hey! maybe I will know where mom is!

_Percy_ _watched as his mom stood her ground, distracting the Titan group. He watched as she dodged another arrow whizzing at her. He also saw the arrow that came from another angle, and watched as it pierced her chest and she fell to the ground and as Luke rode past her._

_END OF SUPER SHORT DREAM_

__Anger boiled in Percy and he knew one thing right there. He _would_ avenge his mother, and bring the downfall of the Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY POV- 3 YEARS LATER.**

It's been 3 years since I came to Libya with Luke and I was now the best-and youngest-of Antaeus's I walked through the halls to Antaeus's quarters, I wonder who the special person was. Antaeus had sent a messenger to me saying that he had a special person for me to meet.

I hope it isn't another Titan's army person. The last time was horrible. I had to pretend that the Titans were the most magnificent beings ever. And the whole time the person was looking at me like I was a very good piece of meat- which did not help my mood. As I stood in front of the wooden doors I had been in front of those 3 years back I took a deep breath, ready for anything.

Well, I guess not anything, because I had not expected to see what I saw. It was a boy, probably around 12, so a year younger than me. With hair as black as midnight and eyes almost the same color. He had skin so pale I doubt he ever got sun and he was wearing all black- black pants black shirt, black leather jacket _everything_.

He had a very down cast expression and I could see his eyes had red rims-he quite obviously had been crying.

"Percy meet Nico, your new room mate." I grinned. Yes! A new room mate! It was really lonely in that room all by my self. Nico saw my smile and seemed infected, because he grinned back.

**NICO POV (DID YOU EXPECT THAT?...OH, YOU DID?...OOPS...)SORRY IF NICO'S A BIT OOC**

The boy Antaeus called was nice. He had a head full a messy raven black hair that seemed untamed, sea green eyes that looked like the ocean,a blue loose t-shirt, jeans that were slightly ripped and stained, an easy going attitude and an infectious attitude that made even me, 'no smile Nico' as *sigh* Bianca called me, well...smile. It was nice.

Percy showed me around until I knew the city pretty well. I didn't know what I would do, but for now I'll just enjoy hanging with Percy. And I did enjoy our time-until he asked the fateful question. I knew he would ask, but I didn't know if I could tell him without crying and looking like a baby. Sensing I felt uncomfortable Percy spoke up

"You want me to tell you mine first?" He asked. I nodded. Percy smiled and started talking.

**YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS, SO I'LL JUST SKIP. **

"Okay, now that you know my story, do you feel comfortable telling your's or are you not ready?" Percy asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I said. A ghost of a smile probably on my face.

"Me and my sister knew we were demigods for a long time. We knew it since we were attacked by a manticore who would call us children of death,and who killed our mom, who was protecting us." I paused for a little and neither of us said anything.

"After that we were always on the run, staying away from monsters and Kronos's army. We were on the run for over 4 years, living with no home, until some of Kronos's minions"Percy snickered at the term and I rolled my eyes"found us in an were trapped and weaponless, but me and Bianca fought until they had us beat.

They took us to one of their bases, where they tried to get us to join. They tried everything, first being nice, pointing out the flaws of the Olympians, and talking about the luxuries of joining them. Then they tried to guilt us, then they tried to force us, and when all that didn't work,they used threats." I stopped again, remembering.

"First, they threatened with physical pain, saying they would hurt us, but they never they threatened emotional pain. We stood strong. Then they said if we didn't join them we would be sent to opposite ends of the believed they weren't serious, like all the other times, but they were. They sent me here, and I have no clue where Bianca is." I looked at Percy, expecting that unbearable pity everyone else showed, but all I saw was determination.

"Nico, do you hate the Titans?" He asked me suddenly, in a very quiet voice I never thought I could hear from him. I nodded shyly, a bit nervous.

"I do to. And so do most of the citizens." He said and I felt relief. But that relief melted into shock at what he said next.

"We're planning a rebellion, you in?" He was deadly serious, and I knew my answer straight away. I nodded a yes.

"Whose the leader?" Percy shifted a bit uncomfortable.

"Me." I stared at him in shock. Percy sighed

"It was my idea and I was the one who did most of the recruitment, so they said I should be." He explained. I grinned for the little time I had known Percy, I knew he did not like being in the spot light.

"So, that makes you our king." I said slyly. Percy growled and glared at me while I just looked at him smugly, unfazed. Finally Percy sighed.

"If you call me that I will kill you." He said

"Yeah, like you could do that." I said mockingly. He glared at me.

"I hate you."

"No you loveeeee me." I said. Percy looked at me like I had grown an extra head. Then I realized.

"In a friendly way!" I yelped. Percy laughed at me, I can only imagine my face, it was probably a real kodak moment.

"Sureeeeeee." He grinned. A messenger opened the door.

"Percy and Nico, Antaeus wants you." He said grimly. Me and Percy got up silently and walked to Antaeus's quarters in-you guessed it-silence. We entered the room after knocking and saw Antaeus sitting.

"We don't have many things for you, Nico." He started, making me feel a horrible sense of dread

"But I see Percy here likes you, and as my best gladiator, it would be best to give him some happiness, so I will let you assist him. You will help him in training, prepare him before gladiator fights and help him with all his other duties. You are now excused." THis was awesome! I could see Percy was barely containing his grin and I knew I probably looked like a fool, a smile threatening to burst on my lips, while I tried to keep it down with a frown.

As soon as we left the room, Percy spoke up.

"You look constipated." He commented

"Whatever."I said

Percy laughed at me and oddly enough, I joined. Usually I never laughed. I can already tell Percy is going to change me and my life. Maybe my and Bianca's separation will actually turn out pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**PERCY POV (1 YEAR LATER)(FOR ALL THOSE WONDERING, PERCY IS 14)**

Antaeus called me to his quarters.

"I need you to train more." He said this as soon as I entered.

"Why?"

"An important Titan official-don't tell anyone else, but it's a Rogue. will be coming in a week, and you will be fighting. I need you to be your best." He explained

"You only have today that you will be helping others you will train until the day before ,Nico helping out others, where you will rest so that you won't be tired." He informed me

"I know you said no all the other times, but are you sure you don't want to go to the feast afterwards?" I nod my head. Antaeus sighed and shooed me off. I went to the forges first. I went up to Beckendorf.

"In a week." I whispered to him. He nodded once at me before continuing. Next I visited the medical center and went to Will, saying the same thing. Once I was done, I had gone to the fields, mailroom,library, dorms, arena and practically everywhere else, saying the same thing to either Katie,Connor, Travis,Clarrisse **(SORRY IF I SPELLED THAT WRONG.) **Malcolm, Nico, Selina and Piper.

Then I went and trained. I practiced all my moves, and my control over water, which Antaeus didn't know existed. I trained and trained until I was good as I could be. As much as we could, I had Nico and anyone else against the Titans train with all 5 days I worked hard then on my day off, Nico visited me one last time as a friend before the battle.

"Are you sure?" He asked simply.

"Yes, Antaeus will be drunk." I responded. He nodded

"I know you, this will work." I was touched that he was so confident in me, even when I had doubts in myself.

"Thanks." I said, meaning it. We sat in silence until Nico had to leave to help out the citizens. I sat in my bed and thought for the whole day before going to sleep at 8.

**THE NEXT DAY, PERCYS POV, BEFORE THE FIGHT.**

Nico gave me a thumbs up before I walked out into the arena. Next to Antaeus was a Rogue, that much I could tell from the robes,but I don't know who the Rogue was. I looked over to where my opponent would come from and saw it sliding open. Out came the minotaur, and I uncapped my pen, riptide. I still remember how I had gotten it.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a few days after I had learned I was going to be a gladiator for Libya. I finally had some time to myself. I didn't know anyone who had some free time at_ _the same time so I thought over all that had happened. Eventually, my thoughts shifted to the paper and pen my mom gave me. I opened it, leaving the pen attached._

_Dear Percy,  
_

_If you are reading this, I am almost definitely dead. You need to know a lot, but I can't tell you everything, so I'll say only 2 things. The first is your dad is alive, he is the god os the seas, Poseidon don't be mad at him, he had to leave. The second is the pen attached to this paper is named Riptide. If you take off the cap it will turn into a sword, it is from your dad._

_love, mom_

_the letter was short and sweet, just the way my mom always liked things._

_FLASHBACK END _

The minotaur rushed at me, this was to easy! I stepped to the side and sliced him in half with ease. The minotaur crumbled into dust after his lower half had run a little farther. Everyone cheered for me. Then the gates opened again and out came a real opponent, the Hydra. All of its five heads turned towards me. The Hydra lumbered towards me. I got in a ready position and then darted forward.

But I didn't go at the Hydra. I went to the nearest brazier and hefted it up and waited a few seconds to get used to the new weight. Then I took the Rogues water bottle and muttered. "Sorry."

I then poured water over the flames, so that all that was left was a bunch of people were looking at me like 'why'd you do that' while others had apprehension written across their faces. I held the handle of the brazier in the crook of my elbow and held my sword with two hands. I then darted towards the Hydra, which had gotten much closer to me. I chopped off one head, then reached in the brazier and pulled out one of the coals, putting the coal in its down, for to go.

Then I darted away from the Hydra and gripped my sword again. I darted into the fray again. This time two heads went up to me. I sliced one and put a coal in in one swift motion. I turned to the other head and sliced it off. But, before I could put in a coal another head came up to me and I was forced to defend myself while the other heads severed neck grew two heads.

The Hydra now knew how it could win, so I have to change my fighting too. I pulled a sword from a sheath that was diagonal across my shoulder. I usually don't use it, but now's a time I'm happy it's there. I threw it at the closest hydra neck and threw a coal in the neck. 3 more to go. **(FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, 5 HEADS - 3 KILLS +2 NEW HEADS - 1 MORE HEAD) **

I darted past the hydra and retrieved the sword. I threw the sword and it hit a neck again. I threw in a coal.2 more to go. I was able to retrieve the sword, but the Hydra was not going on defense anymore. It came at me pretty quickly and I rolled to the side right before it struck at me. The Hydra ate dust as I scampered away and got in ready position.

This time, I let it come at me and struck at its neck. But, when I was half way through the neck, the Hydra pulled away, leaving the sword in its neck, like it was a splinter , a very, very sharp and painful splinter. I turned riptide into a pen and got a better grip on my brazier. I knew what I had to do. I darted in by the hydra, pushed the sword in deeper and darted away. I did this until the sword an inch away from getting out of the Hydras neck.

I had to finish this in one more time and put the coal in, without getting bitten by the other head. I prefer all my skin and bones. **(A/n HYDRA POISON GOES THROUGH SKIN AND BONES.) **I rushed at the Hydra and struck the sword, making it go right through the Hydras neck I plopped a coal in the neck. I turned around just as the last neck came at me. I ducked and it struck right above me, getting some of my hair. I brought out riptide quickly and sliced the head off. I put a coal in as quick as I could.

Everyone cheered. I took a quick bow and hurried out of the arena.

"Nice job, man!" Nico said, clapping me on the back as I walked into the area out of the arena. I smiled and patted the tuft of my hair that the Hydra burnt.

"I payed a severe price." I said in a mock serious voice. Nico responded in a fake grave voice.

"I'm sorry for your losses." Our moment was ruined by Antaeus.

"Percy are you sure you don't want to go to the banquet?" He asked, not giving Nico a second glance. I shook my head slowly. Antaeus sighed and left us. Beckendorf then entered. Man, we are popular.

"When will we start?" He asked some what nervously.

"After the banquet, Antaeus will be drunk." I answered quickly. Beckendorf nodded and left, probably to tell everyone else.

**~~~~~~~TIME SKIP, BEFORE BATTLE~~~~~~ **

Me, Beckendorf, Will, Connor and Travis, Katie, Clarrisse, Selina, Piper, Malcolm and Nico sat together right before the battle.

"Does everyone know what to do?" I asked. They all nodded "Get ready, and when you see water in the sky, commence." We all went to our places. I waited outside the Banquet like always to guide Antaeus to his chambers as he was Antaeus staggered out into the hall. I looked at him critically, and noticed he wasn't shaky or had uneven footsteps or even the slightest stumble.

"I see your sober." I said. Antaeus stopped in his tracks.

"How'd you know?"

"All you did is stagger, other than that, no signs."

"How do you know the signs?"

"I've seen them on you enough."

"And you care that I'm not drunk why?"

"People don't usually stagger without a reason."

"True enough."

"Why were you staggering?"

"Do you know who your father is?"He asked wearily

"No." I responded automatically

"Well, he's one of the big three," I fake gasped "and so forth you are a threat." I knew where this was going. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach as the water barrel I had set up's water was waved across the sky, in a squiggly line.

"And you need to eliminate threats." I finished for him. Antaeus looked apologetically at me before bringing his sword out and striking at me. I pulled out Riptide and blocked. I whirled riptide around and got a scratch on his arm, which healed quickly. I mentally cursed, duh, I needed to get him off the ground. Antaeus looked at me.

I reached into my back pocket. I brought out a piece of wire string with a celestial bronze hook on the end I had Beckendorf get me. I threw the hook so that it went right next to Antaeus's legs and was embedded in the wall. Antaeus looked confused. I never missed my targets. And I haven't yet. I threw the rest of the string so that it went past the other side of Antaeus's body. I then darted and past him and wrapped it around his legs.

Antaeus seemed to understand what was going on, and tried to move, but it was too late. I grabbed the hook and yanked it so that the string wrapped firmly around his legs, leaving him tangled. I threw the hook at a beam, and it latched on the top, suspending Antaeus above the ground. I brought out riptide again and sliced it right threw his chest, Antaeus was dead.

I heard clapping and turned around. It was Nico followed by all my other friends.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically, ruining it by grinning.

"You're welcome." Nico joked, while Katie automatically explained

"We just got here." I ruffled Katie's hair, even though she was older.

"It's called sarcasm."

"Well, we came here to say a few things."Ahhh good Beckendorf, getting to the point "The first is we have conquered second, you might be as happy about. But to put it simply, we voted you king." My jaw practically hit the ground. Connor and Travis cracked up.

"When did you guys vote?"

"While you were fighting Antaeus."

"Well, glad you have confidence in me, but really? Percy's fighting Antaeus, lets vote who's and him being 14, pfft no problem." I said

"It took a long time and we knew you would win."

"Why me?" This actually seemed to throw them off

"More like why not you. You led the rebellion, you came up with the plan, you did lots of the recruiting, you are nice to everyone, you help everyone, you are one of our best fighters, and you emphasize with everyone and are truly against the Titans. Plus, we all know you'd never turn into a tyrant, your to nice, and stupid." I looked at him.

"Was the last part necessary?" I asked. Beckendorf shrugged,

"Not necessary, true."

"One last question, why not someone smarter, older and wiser and did I mention smarter."

"Your wise enough, and you'll have our help in being smart."

"So you will be King?" I shrugged

"Sure." They all high-five. I looked at them.

"We thought it would be harder." Nico explained

"That...is so true!You know me better than I do!" I exclaimed, with a 'wow' face. Connor, Travis,Will and Nico face-palmed at the same time, then commenced cheering and much everyone else rolled their eyes, and Clarrisse smacked them upside the head. We walked through the hallways, to where all the people were.

"What we will rename the city, it can't be the same as under the Titans ruled." Nico said thoughtfully, but he looked at me like 'its all you, buddy.' I thought about Perseus, not me, the one I was named after. He founded Mycenae, so maybe I should too.

"How about Mycenae, the original Perseus"I wrinkled my nose and almost everyone else smirked"founded it." Everyone nodded their heads.

"So...what should I say?"

"Say Libya is conquered renamed Mycenae." Will shrugged

"So how about this, 'We have taken Libya, but it is no longer Libya, no, Libya is the name of a cruel Titan city, we live in Mycenae, the city of the free!'" I said.

"For you, pretty good!" Katie said. Then we walked out into where all the citizens were.

"You all voted me king and so I tell you all this: We have taken Libya,but this is no longer Libya,the city of the cruel Titans, it is Mycenae, the city of the free!" Everyone cheered.

"So, what do we do now?" Will asked me.

"We will raid the Titans ships,cities, everything. We will bring the downfall of the Titans." I said as surely as I could. Everyone seemed happy about what I said.

I left the room with a feeling I have never felt before: pride in my leadership. As soon we left Nico patted my back

"Good job!" He said smiling. I remember how he used to look so uncomfortable smiling, now he looked natural. I grinned lopsidedly.

"I got DiAngelo to smile!" Me and Nico laughed. Beckendorf looked at me questioningly.

"Kings are supposed to be mature."He stated

"I am...when I want to be."I responded. Beckendorf rolled his eyes but didn't retort. Me and Nico walked to our room, which we still had no new room mate in. I plopped on my bed quickly.

"Tired much?" Nico asked with a smirk. I nodded my head, I was going to need energy if I wanted to be a good king.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS KIND OF IMMATURE, BUT I HAVE 69 VEIWS!HEHEHE!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**PERCY POV **

It's been a few months since we took over Libya and renamed it Mycenae. Since then the Athena children have started unbreakable walls around the city, new buildings and temples for the gods, along with taken down all of Antaeus's skull temples.

We have raided Titan outposts and food places, taken a city and freed the slaves. The Hecate children are working on a spell together to make impossible for enemies to get within 100 feet of our city and the children of Demeter are growing food for us. The aphrodite children are able to make clothes for everyone, so they actually contribute. The Apollo children are healers and fight.

We were about to raid a Titan camp where our spies have reported many-soon-to-be slaves. We also were informed that there might be a few Cyclopes. I hope there aren't Cyclopes, I really wouldn't want to kill other children of Poseidon. I know Antaeus was a child of Poseidon, but he attacked first.

Nico shadow travelled there before us, so after 10 minutes we met up with him a few yards from the camp, everyone else sweating. I was in better shape then them because, as they say, I'm younger. Being 14 gives you a big advantage over those 16 year olds. We watched the camp and as the spies said, there were many soon-to-be slaves. There also was a cyclopes, but he didn't seem to be on the Titans side, he kept looking at the Titan officials with hatred.

We watched for a good portion of the night. Then we saw the person on night duty start to doze off, it was time to go. Here was my plan: I would be the one fighting along with Will and a few others, around 5-7, any Rogue Demi-gods on the Titans side are to be left alive, but unable to come after us. Another child of Apollo will go with Beckendorf, Katie, Clarrisse and Nico on the slave freedom team. Beckendorf will free the slaves, the child of Apollo will do any necessary healing and Nico and Katie will get them away to our meeting spot, while Clarrisse guards them, doing all the fighting for them so they stay on task.

I felt it was a good plan, but we'll just have to see how it will go. I silently counted to 3 and we all went our ways to our jobs. Me and my group went to where we knew the Titan officials slept. We split up, I went to the most decorated tent, where the leaders and Cyclopes were. I stood outside the flap of the tent for a moment before silently creeping in.

I opened the tent flap cautiously and took quiet steps until I reached the first person. I hit him on the head with my sword, knocking him out. But the clang of my sword on his head woke up the other officials. There were about 5 officials un including the cyclopes, not bad. I whirled on the nearest one, who was still blinking bleary, tired sword made perfect contact and he collapsed to the ground.

I whirled on the next person. I could tell the person was a girl, and she didn't seem close to as tired as the last guy. She charged me and I blocked the blow that had been aimed for my mid thigh. I brought my blade at her sword arm, trying to disable it. She twisted her arm and blocked the blow. She pushed with her sword, trying to get my sword away from her. I Brought my sword and she stumbled forward a bit, but just for moment, because of her momentum.

But it was still a good advantage, and I was able to bang my sword on her back, knocking her down and on the ground, heaving for a breath. I brought my sword down on her head and her movements stopped. I turned around in time to block a blow from a guy that would have sliced me in half. I ducked low as he swung at my head and knocked him off his feet I left a gash on his side that left him gasping.

The last 2 men charged at me one from the front and the other from the side. I didn't know where the cyclopes was, and that worried me. But it didn't matter, I had to get to the current situation. I blocked the guy from the sides blow and kicked the guy charging at me in the shins, causing him to stumble back and trip. I turned back to the first person and narrowly dodged his first strike. He slashed his sword down at me, it was stupid, but I guess he thought I was unprepared.

I disarmed him and knocked him out quickly.I took a little breather, but in that time the other guy had gotten up without me noticing. He stabbed his sword right at my heart as I stood up, and I brought my sword up as fast as I could in a vain attempt to block, even if I knew it probably wouldn't help that much. But, before the blow could make contact, a giant fist reached out of the shadows and bonked him on the head.

Out came the cyclopes. He squished me in a giant hug, practically driving all the air out of my lungs.

"You make the bad guys go gone!" He squealed happily. I was confused.

"What?" I wheezed out. The cyclopes plunked me on the floor. And I got a good look at his chocolate brown eye that looked so innocent.

"You made the bad guys go gone." He said again, this time slower and spaced out.

"So you aren't siding with the TItans?" I asked cautiously. The cyclopes shook his head.

"Titans big meanie heads." He stated. I grinned.

"True dat. So, whats your name?"

"I am Tyson. Who are you?"

"Percy, son of Poseidon." I said grinning.

"Brother!" Tyson squealed, a huge grin breaking out on his face and his chocolate brown eye radiating happiness. It took me a second to understand and I smiled at Tyson.

"Yup." I said, popping the p. I grinned.

"lets go." I said, motioning for him to come with me. We left the tent to see other people from our group in our meeting place, and a few others sneaking there. I also saw quite a few new faces. I lead Tyson to the group, sticking to the shadows. For someone so big, he was amazingly quiet.

Once we reached the group, everyone seemed stunned. Lot's of them were staring at Tyson with wide eyes.

"Guys, this is my half brother Tyson." I introduced quietly. Most of them nodded hello, but a few managed to squeak out a then the slave freedom team showed up.

"P-p-p-percy t-t-theres a c-c-cyclopes behind y-y-you!" Nico stuttered

"I never knew." I said sarcastically.

"Now, meet Tyson, my half brother who's on our side." I said the last part pointedly. The others greeted him and we headed back to whole trip back I talked with the ex-slaves, explaining what was going on, who we were, and what we were doing. The one group that caught my attention was quite an interesting one.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I walked up to the duo of 2 intelligent people. The oldest was obviously a grown man, the other was a girl who looked my girl had blonde princess curls and typical california girl look with jean shorts and an orange t-shirt and sneakers that was ruined by her stormy grey eyes that seemed to look into your soul and seemed endlessly calculating that seemed to draw me in._

_ The man had crisp blonde hair and a short, subtle beard that was grey he had on a suit. I also noticed he had a tattoo I couldn't make out on his neck, but didn't pay it much attention. I approached them._

_"Hello." I greeted girl hid behind the man who smiled and held out his hand. and greeted me with a smile._

_"I'm Daedalus and the girl Annabeth." I gaped at the man._

_"Daedalus as in the maker of the Labyrinth?" The man nodded. The girl had finally come out just as we came within 10 feet of the walls._

_"Well, I better get to the front, by the way, names Percy." I smiled and left them behind._

**FLASHBACK END **

We entered the city, and all those but our new guests and a select few who were going to show them around went to sleep. I dozed off almost instantly.

_THE NEXT DAY _

I woke up a few minutes before someone from the army came in.

"There are some people you should meet sir." He said bowing.

"Thank you,please take me to them." I was tempted to tell him not to bow, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference, so I didn't say man led me to the three I had seen yesterday. When Daedalus saw me he seemed a bit weirded out.

"I was told I was going to speak to the king of Mycenae, no offense Percy." He said politely. I held in a chuckle.

"I'm right here."

"No I need the King of Mycenae."

"That's me." Daedalus gaped at me.

"I am 14 that is an okay age to rule."I said in a mock defensive voice. Daedalus looked at me.

"As the king"He looked dubious about that, like we were going to say we were joking"I would like to offer my assistance, along with Annabeth and Malcolm's to help you with architectural ideas and assistance."Annabeth and Malcolm nodded enthusiastically. I grinned

"Your help would be most appreciated." I said.

"We didn't really get to know what you do, so I would like to know, what do you do, who's side are you on?"Annabeth spoke up.

"We aren't really on a side currently, we are against the Titans, but we aren't allied with the Olympians. We raid Titan outposts and little groups like yours. We are not quite ready to go at the big cities, but we have a few small cities." I stated.

Daedalus looked thoughtful, and the girl and boy seemed to be processing the new information, looking it over and analyzing it, I could tell they were children of Athena.

"Would you guys like to meet other children of Athena who are doing all the architecture?"

Annabeth and Malcolm nodded enthusiastically and Daedalus smiled. I led them over to Cynthia, our head of architecture.

"Hey Cynthia, I got some people you should meet!" I greeted smiling. Cynthia blushed a bit, why did girls do that? I always would greet a girl and smile and she would blush,what is it with that! **(I LOVE MAKING PERCY SO OBLIVIOUS!) **

"Hello, I'm Cynthia, daughter of Athena and head of Architecture of Mycenae." She greeted her siblings.

"I'm Annabeth, your half sister."

"Malcolm, your half brother."

"And I'm Daedalus, another of your half brothers." Cynthia gaped at him.

"T-t-the D-d-d-daedalus?" She stuttered. Daedalus smiled softly,

"That would be me." He said softly. Cynthia gaped at him, speechless and you could feel her awe. Everything was silent and a bit awkward so I did what was natural, I attempted to lighten the mood.

"Wow Cynthia, I have never seen you this quiet, even when you sleep." I joked, it was true though, she was always talking about something, even in her sleep! Its kinda weird, she talks about all these complicated architectural things, she's smarter than me asleep, now _that _makes me feel stupid. Then again, what can you expect from a daughter of Athena. Cynthia blushed a deep red, comparable to a tomato.

The others laughed and I chuckled. Cynthia playfully swatted my arm.

"Thanks. I'm sure thats a great first impression maker for me to these guys." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry"Malcolm,the one talking, looked slyly at Annabeth who looked nervous"You should hear Annabeth in her sleep, I think she makes up for all the talking she doesn't do in the daytime at is a LOT." Annabeth blushed deep red as Malcolm finished his sentence and slapped his shoulder forcefully.

"Malcolm." She said sharply "Cynthia's gonna think I'm weird!"

"It's a common fact." Malcolm stated. Burn!

"Hey Annabeth," I started. Annabeth looked at me.I grinned crazily at what I was about to do."do you need some ice? Cause you just got burned!" Malcolm high-fived me at the same time Annabeth hit the back of my head. I rubbed my head and stuck out my tongue at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Real mature." She stated.I smiled.

"Thats , why don't I let you little architects chat among yourselves." Daedalus chuckled and the other 3 rolled their eyes. I left them to talk, I probably wouldn't understand half of what they were saying or going to say. I went by Nico to see how he was doing. Nico was consulting with Selina.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Selina sighed.

"For the thousandth time, yes!"

"Girls, your both pretty, now tell me what your talking about."

"Selina said our population is around 700 people inn the army and 100 citizens." Nico said like he was tattle tailing on someone. I sweat dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked Selina. She nodded.

"Since I know how much clothes we make for everyone and how much clothes we've made and have done a census-in which I didn't include commanders-I know." Selina was serious, which means we have a giant army- for someone who have been doing this as long as we have been.

"Sweet!"

"And its all thanks to you, king Percy."Nico smirked. I jumped on him, but he expected it and reached out to grab. I turned around mid-jump and landed diagonally from Nico. I reached out with my leg and secure my foot in his knee cap, before I pulled forward with all my might. Nico staggered to the ground and I sat on him. I wiggled around and got comfortable.

"Get off me fatso!" Nico whined. I grinned.

"Not until you swear by the styx that you won't call me king!" I bargained

"I swear-" Nico was cut off by Selina.

"Percy get off Nico, that is no way for a king to act!" I sighed and got off, but not before seeing Selina wink at Nico. She wants him to call me king! The world is against me! I grumbled before leaving to go where the Commanders and I had dinner and slept. I scarfed down the food I was served and quickly left, not wanting everyone to call me the dreaded K word.

**ITS DONE! ITS KINDA AN ABRUBT ENDING, BUT I WANTED TO GET IT TO YOU GUYS, AND TO CONTINUE IT WOULD HAVE MADE IT WAYYYY LONGER AND HAVE TAKEN LONGER. I WAS ALREADY PRETTY ANNOYED AT MYSELF FOR NOT POSTING IT LAST WEEK, BUT I COULDN'T AND DIN'T WANT TO BE ANNOYED WITH MYSELF ANY LONGER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- 1 year later**

**THALIA POV (CHANGING IT UP!) **

I walked around Olympus, ignoring the bows of everyone who passed me. You might be wondering, why is everyone bowing? Because, I'm a daughter of Zeus. And no, I am not in fact, crazy. Being the daughter of Zeus had its perks, for instance, everyone respects me and if I'm annoyed, I can zap people with lightning! But of course, it also means everyone looks up to me and I'm always the leader. Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal kid, but hey, gotta love zapping people with lightning!

My father,aka Zeus if you weren't paying attention earlier, called a meeting for the council and Hades,who isn't part of the council,along with me,Bianca,daughter of Hades who had joined the hunters, Jason, my younger brother thats Roman,and some children of Hermes that I don't know.

I walked into the throne room, not even bothering to rolled her eyes at 'my rudeness' Jason-who was at Heras throne- smiled, Bianca waved, Zeus sighed and the Hermes twins didn't even notice me. I took a seat at the base of my fathers throne observing as Artemis and Apollo bicker, probably about who's ate cereal.*rolls eyes*. Poseidon making a fish appear on the book Athena was reading. Ares cleaning his finger nails with a dagger. Hermes types on an iphone with george and Martha whispering in his ears. Hades consulted with some skeletons. Hera sat regally, watching her family bicker with annoyance.I moved as near to Jason as possible. Hera nudged him away from me.*sigh*.

"Lets get this meeting started!" Father boomed **(NO SILLY COMPUTER ZEUS DOESN'T 'BLOOMED'! HOW DOES BOOMED BECOME BLOOMED?I GET IT BUT SERIOUSLY!) **All the gods attention snapped to him and everything silenced, even the arrows Artemis and Apollo were shooting at each other froze.

"The Titans haven't attacked us at all. So we are going to have the present demigods go and spy on a Titan official camp."He stated

"Why'd you have to tell this to all of us?" Hades asked, a little annoyed.

"We are going to watch from an iris message and see what is going on."

~~~10 minute time break~~~

After Zeus filled us in on our mission details we set out. We reached the site in 30 minutes. But we didn't find much. The camp was empty, there were a few signs of struggles on the ground and in many of the tents. We saved the biggest tent for last. What we saw wasn't what we were expecting. A Rogue with a horrible gash in his side was laying on the ground, near dead. He was surrounded by the bodies of other Rogues and Titan officials who were either knocked out or dead.

"What happened here!" I demanded

"They...came." He responded weakly

"Who are 'they'?"

"The Warriors."

"Who?"

"For the past year, Titan cities and traders and anything Titan owned was attacked by a group of Warriors. No Olympian people have seen them, but the Titan people talk about them all the time. Their leader was the one who took on Titans and was said to be god-like in battle-but I haven't seen him much-the group had no color, but their skill set them apart from any other." He said meekly before continuing.

"Whoever was their next target was taken down. They had already taken quite a few Rogue run cities, around 5 and had taken Antaeus's,Hyperion's,Mnemosyne's cities." He gasped out. Suddenly he went still. I looked at the others and the gods. Everyone looked startled, but Zeus took charge.

"We know now why the Titans haven't attacked, and we need to know about these first we need to watch the Titans.I know of a camp 5 miles from where you are straight to the northeast"

"Okay father, we will get going." I said obediently, snapping everyone else out of their shock. I started trekking the way father said to until we reached the camp. We circled around to find a good spot when we bumped into a what looked like a boy that seemed to have shaggy mid night black hair and matching armor.I couldn't see his face because of the darkness. He saw us and started whispering

"Code pink!Code pink!" Before diving into the nearest shadow. I looked at Bianca and watched as she made the shadow harden. I could tell he was a bit bewildered

"Code pink and code black!" He continuously whispered urgently

"Back up requested!"

"Wait guys!He's a WARRIOR!" I exclaimed softly. The boy heard me and darted away. We sprinted after him also getting the hunters and 20 Romans to join us, but it took us a little longer since he was quick and good at hiding his tracks so Bianca and the HUnters had to look for those and keep him out of the shadows. After 15 minutes he still hadn't slowed and we almost lost him. Then he reached a giant stone. He went to get around it, but the Romans cut him off.

The Hunters went to the other side and the original group blocked the way he came from. For the first time we saw his face. He was pale,barely paler than Bianca and had the same eyes. Bianca gasped.

"Nico!" She exclaimed

"How do you know my name?"

"It's Bianca." I watched as emotions flitted through his once emotionless face, sadness, anger, betrayal, happiness, and...relief? I cut into the moment.

"Surrender, we have you surrounded." I a voice came from behind me,obviously amused.

"I beg to differ, I feel it is you who is surrounded." Out stepped a boy with untamed raven black hair and sea green eyes with seriousness and playfulness at the same time. Moments later, a group of people in different colored armor stepped out, surrounding us, and the rock. There was no escape. Nico went beside the boy.

"My hero!" He joked. Bianca did a spit take and I looked at her inquisitively Bianca mouthed something that looked like _no smile Nico _.

"And your the princess." He joked back. Nico glared at the boy, who was grinning slyly.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but may I talk to the leader of your force."The boy turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"I said I wanted to talk to the leader of your force." I repeated. The boy sighed and looked agitated while Nico and few others silently snickered.

"This is he." The boy said. I reeled. A boy who looked no older than 15 was a leader of a group of people, most of whom looked older, maturer and did I say maturer?The boy rolled his eyes.

"Uh well...I'm Thalia, leader of the Olympian _greek _ of Zeus."I expected him to be shocked, but the boy just grinned.

"I'm Percy Jackson."He stated simply.

"King of Mycenae!" Nico piped in. Percy hit Nico upside the head and I'm pretty sure everyone who wasn't part of Percy's army was at least as shocked as I was. Nico snickered and Percy was glaring at him.

"Your a king! Why didn't you say that?" I motioned to all the people gazing at him with awe, wonder, envy?,astonishment and just plain staring.

"You don't like the attention." I stated. Percy smiled and nodded.

"We'll be on our way." Percy said firmly before turning around and going to leave. Jason shook out of his stupor.

"You can't just leave!" He exclaimed. Percy quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think you have much a say in it." He looked up. I followed his eyes and looked at the ! When'd the helicopter get here?Percy chuckled at us.

Jason ran forward and jabbed at Percy with sword. Percy flicked his wrist and his sword came out of nowhere. He blocked Jason's blow.

"We did not come here to fight, just get Nico." Percy said went at him anyways. Percy sighed and blocked stayed on offense for over 20 minutes, sweating and working hard, while Percy concentrated on blocking. The romans cheered for Jason and smirked at Percy, who was stuck on defense. How'd he kill those titans? My answer came a minute after I thought it.

Jason stopped. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you no Honor?" Jason growled.

"What do you mean?" Percy seemed to know the answer, and seemed to just want to ask.

"You aren't even trying." Jason growled. Everyone was quiet. I looked at the people who had come with Percy. I noticed their bored knew he wasn't trying. Nico was nearby me, so I asked him.

"Why doesn't he fight?" Nico sighed.

"He's Percy. He prefers not to fight with anyone but the enemy, and you guys aren't the enemy." He stated simply. I looked back at Jason and Percy just hear Percy sigh and say,

"Fine, I'll try, but be ready for a whole new level of fighting Jason Grace." Percy stated coldly. How'd he know Jason's full name? Oh well, I wanted to see Percy fight. I turned to the duo again.

Percy was fighting in a way I hadn't seen before. He seemed to have mixed greek, roman and 5 different fighting styles all into one. He struck fast at Jason, first hitting at the left side of his torso then his right shin. Then hit hit at his shoulder. He was fast, and moved like liquid, flowing gracefully. Jason started to press harder and Percy did too. Percy started seemed to become a blur.

Percy didn't move out of his spot that much, and Jason took advantage of it. He summoned lightning and had it strike at Percy. Percy rolled out of the way a second before the lightning hit the ground. Percy growled at Jason as he got up. Jason went to strike at Percy, but halfway through he started moving in what seemed to be slow motion and looked like he was trying to push through an invisible wall.

Percy slashed through easily and disarmed Jason. Before anything else could happen though we saw 13 flashes. There were the gods. All the Olympian people bowed, except Jason who was slowly struggling to bend before suddenly speeding up and falling down. Jason snatched himself back up, and bowed properly. Percy and a bunch of people snickered. I silently chuckled along with them.

The people from Percy's group were looking at each other as we bowed, wondering if they should bow or not. We were still bowing and the group was mulling around wondering what to do. Eventually Zeus sighed. _Please don't mess this up dad! _As if he heard me dad spoke up

"Rise." We all stopped bowing.

"Who are you?" He asked. Didn't he watch the IM.

"Didn't you hear from the IM?" Percy asked. A bunch of people gaped at Percy and quite a few people from his group looked around, bewildered.

"They cut off the connection." He whispered to the bewildered people. The people stopped looking around, but didn't look embarrassed that a younger person had to tell odd..

"How'd you know it was there?" Hera asked in a voice that demanded an answer. Percy looked at them oddly.

"I looked around at my surroundings and saw it." He said. Nico chuckled a bit and Hera looked was a long pause and my ADHD was annoying. But Percy seemed to have it worse. I saw his fingers thrum against his leg and watched as his foot tapped on the ground. Athena noticed this too.

"Are you a demigod?" She asked bluntly

"Yup."Percy answered casually

"Do you know who your parent is?" Athena asked

"Yes. And he does too." Percy responded

"Whats that mean?" Athena wondered. I thought I saw Percy smile at Poseidon. Poseidon stepped forward

"Percy's my son." He said with a smile. The Olympians gawked at him, but the people from Mycenae seemed to already know.

"What about the oath!" Dad looked mad!That rhymed...Hehe. Back on topic.

"You broke it first." Poseidon pointed out...I know where Percy gets his glared at him, showing he lost and he knew it.

"So you knew your parentage." Athena continued the conversation.

"Yes." Percy stated like its no big deal.

"You seem indifferent." Athena noted

"Knowing for 5 years helps you get used to it."Percy noted calmly. Athena got that look in her eyes that said, 'this will be fun'. She was going to be at it with Percy for a long time with Percy, I could tell. Zeus saw this too.

"Well, welcome to our new allies." He said. Percy looked at him

"Did I miss something?"

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"Well, I don't recall talking about an alliance." Percy said carefully.

"Well, you guys are against the Titans, and we are too. So shouldn't we combine forces?"

"Well we want to ally ourselves with you b-" Zeus cut Percy off

"See, you want to be our allies."

"Once we reach our full numbers." Percy added.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We are currently at" someone went up to Percy whispered in his ear."90%."

"And how many people is that?" Athena inquired.

"1,900." Percy said seriously

"And how long have you been recruiting?"

"Well, I've been recruiting from the people of what was once Troy for around 3 years and everyone else for 1 year." Percy informed her.

"How do you know they are loyal to you?" Athena asked inquisitively.

"They were either a slave, or I got to know them."

"So young.." Athena muttered faintly. She looked like she was about to say something else, when Percy spoke up.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He looked curious, not angry,just does he do that, ignore anger and stay calm?

"You don't know if they made a titan person pretend to be a slave." Percy looked a bit offended. Percy took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure our recruiting is fine, the Titans have launched small attacks on us plenty, always making sure at least one fighter gets away, and I think we all know what that means. The Titans also have never been prepared for any of our attacks, we always have had the advantage of surprise." Percy stated. Athena narrowed her eyes.

"Are you implying something?" She asked.

"No, I am simply saying." Percy said, not pausing once. Athena nodded stiffly.

"Well, though you are not quite full sized with your army, are we allies?" I asked. Percy turned to me for a second. Then he went to a group of people. They talked quietly for 5 minutes. Finally Percy broke from the group with a nod.

"Yes." He said simply.

The people of Mycenae are now allies with Olympus. I just hope this works...


	6. AN

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.

i was off fanfic for a while, cause I've had lots of sports, cello, and school and now all of my chapters that were around half finished are deleted, so I have to redo them, and it will probably be a while until my next update. I'm also getting a bit of writers block*winces* so if you have any ideas they will almost definitely be used, thanks!

~thisiscorinth


End file.
